twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Deveaux
Deveaux (De-Voe) is a vampire and a member of Nelson's Coven. His mate is Delacour, who is a part of Bridget's Coven. He is gifted with the ability of Addictive Assaultment. Biography Early Life Deveaux was born in Cleveland, Tennessee during 1897, the only child to a French/American mother and an American patriotic farther, he was named after his maternal grandfarther. During his early years, he was taught how to fight by his farther and learned how to intimidate his enemies and stay ahead of them in a fight. During 1914, he decided to enlist in the US army to fight in World War 1. There, in the training camps, he met his friends and future coven mates: Nelson, Reece and Samson, as a team, they created their own small division in the army Deveaux and his friends were sent into Germany to fight the war in 1916, though the were successful with defeating their enemies and staying alive, they caught the attention of a German vampire; Amsel. Amsel wasn't happy that anyone was on his so called property, and determined to kill them straight away, but he was very impressed by their prowess and team work, and wondered what they would be like as vampires. Amsel abducted all four of them and took him to a nearby bunker, there he turned all four of them into vampires, and left them after their transformations, he only visited them often to deliver humans for them to feed off Deveaux experienced a more difficult newborn year than most when his skill manifested, his power to addictively intimidate those around him caused his friends to lose control, and he had to constantly fight them to stay alive, it was this period of desperate survival that kept him the distant one in the coven after their newborn year around 1927, Amsel returned to them and offered them a place in his coven, everyone but Deveaux was intrigued, but Deveaux was too angry at Amsel and used his gift on him, affectively giving him the excuse to kill the vampire After their newborn year mark had passed, the four friends promised they would meet back in Hamburg after a few years, and they all travelled on their own for the time being. While hunting in Berlin, Deveaux met Delacour, a french vampire, he attempted to make a conversation with her, but he was too distracted to control his power and it effected the young vampire, until Deveaux controlled it again, and Delacour restrained hersself enough. Deveaux was very happy being around Delacour, and she was rather fond of the dangerous vampire, their bond became even more strong and they finally became mates. Unknown to Deveaux, his coven mates had also found mates Nelson's mate, Bridget, found it interesting to make her own coven and took Meredith and Rebecca; Reece and Samson's mates aslong with her. Deveaux didn't like the idea of being away from Delacour, but followed through on her wishes. Deveaux had never been back to America since 1916 Physical Appearance Deveaux is described as thin but muscular, almost having a burly like build, she has amber brown hair and has a set of red eyes because of drinking human blood that will darken with thirst. The western accent he had as a human 100 years ago has all but disappeared, replaced by a visible german accent Personality Powers and Abilities Deveaux had training in the US army while he was still human, which allowed him to survive when his coven mates were constatntly affected by his talent. Deveaux bulky frame gave him strength that makes him surpass other, regular vampires Addictive Assaultment "Deveaux....has this sort of intimidation around other, they become addicted to attacking him, its potent but too dangerous, far too dangerous" --Eleazar on Deveaux's gift Deveaux possesses a gift that is viewed as dangerous by his coven mates and even Eleazar, he is able to inflict a powerful addictive feeling of assaultment in others, thereby making them attack him without explenation. Deveaux says himself that it is lucky that he knew how to fight, or he wouldn't have survived his newborn year, as his coven mates had been affected by his gift. When Deveaux was a human, he could easily intimidate his targets, this however backfired when he was turned and keeps him overly distant from his coven mates Relationships Delacour Delacour is Deveaux's mate. Delacour and Deveaux met while they were both hunting in Burlin during 1927 Nelson Nelson is Deveaux's leader and close friend. He was the first friend Deveaux met in the army while they were still humans Reece Reece is Deveaux's coven mate, and the only one apart from him in the coven who possesses a gift. He is very challenging towards Deveaux, but he mostly stays away from him because of his talent Samson When Samson was still human, he didn't have any problems with Deveaux, and was amused by his new friend. Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Nelson's Coven